


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 11

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Babysitting, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash, Single Parents
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Babysitter"





	

Santana gli aveva sventolato sotto il naso l’annuncio ed annesso numero di cellulare dicendo _Chiama. Con quelle guance puoi farti passare per un moccioso anche tu e guadagnarti la pietà della creatura che dovrai sciropparti dieci ore a settimana. E prima che tu tenti di imbastire una qualunque, patetica scusa: gli zeri che vedi accanto al 2 non sono scarabocchi che ho fatto mentre parlavo con il tizio_.

E così aveva ceduto.

Non aveva neppure potuto lamentarsi che gli fosse stato appioppato un lavoro senza nemmeno che Santana lo avesse interpellato prima, ma in effetti sarebbe stato ingiusto: era lui che aveva detto che era disposto a fare qualunque cosa pur di racimolare i soldi necessari per arrivare a fine mese senza chiederne altri a suo padre, dopo che era stato licenziato dal Diner perché quell’ignobile stercorario ambulante del suo ex aveva parlato male di lui al capo (non gli era riuscito molto difficile, visto che si trattava di _suo zio_ ). Quindi, dopo che Santana lo ebbe delucidato alla sua maniera ( _Devi badare ad una mocciosa, non mi ricordo l’età ma non va a scuola ancora, il padre è completamente scemo per lei e questo lo rende un perfetto bancomat con le gambe per te_ ) e gli ebbe piazzato in mano il biglietto con l’indirizzo, si era avviato.

 _Manhattan_.

Beh, si cominciava bene – quantomeno non si sarebbe ritrovato in un tugurio a scacciare topi con lo scopettone com’era successo a loro le prime due settimane dopo il trasferimento a Bushiwick.

 _Di più_ : secondo il navigatore del suo Iphone, la casa in cui avrebbe, speranzosamente, lavorato si trovava nell’Upper East Side. Per la prima volta nella sua vita si domandò se era vestito sufficientemente bene e, ad ogni buon conto, controllò in che condizioni fossero i capelli quando si trovò di fronte alla prima superficie riflettente disponibile lungo la strada.

 

*

 

Il navigatore aveva il suo daffare a guidarlo, visto che continuava ad incespicare e a sbagliarsi preso com’era dal guardarsi attorno: quella era la New York dei suoi sogni, quella che aveva immaginato, sospirato, ammirato nei film, telefilm e nella sua immaginazione sin da bambino. Il Metropolitan Museum, negozi dalle vetrine preziose come gioielli (e non solo quello: aveva distintamente sentito le ginocchia cedere quando l’occhio gli era scivolato su un cartellino), donne che sembravano essere uscite da una passerella che si aggiravano con un cagnolino, un passeggino o delle borse al braccio, palazzi così _belli_ che si sentiva arrossire dalla felicità di poter anche solo _respirare_ quell’aria.

Ok, stava diventando patetico.

Tentò di riprendere dominio di sé, fece qualche respiro e poi si indirizzò con decisione verso l’appartamento in cui avrebbe sperato ( _supplicato_ ) di ottenere il posto come babysitter; quando si trovò di fronte ad un portone a vetri scintillante, da cui si intravedeva l’atrio e la guardiola di un portiere in livrea, di colpo perse tutta la sua appena ritrovata baldanza: non aveva mai neppure avuto davvero a che fare con un bambino, tranne quelle rare volte in cui una vicina di casa gli aveva lasciato uno dei figli per un neppure un pomeriggio intero.

Si ritrovò a sudare freddo per l’ansia e l’imbarazzo, ma ormai il portiere si era affacciato e lo stava scrutando con gelida professionalità – Il signore ha bisogno di qualcosa?

Deglutendo e cercando di rendere la sua voce meno acuta di nervosismo di quella che già era, rispose – Sono Kurt Hummel, sono qui per un colloquio con il signor Anderson.

Il portiere annuì – Oh, prego signore, si accomodi – lo precedette senza esitazioni nell’atrio bianco e grigio, scintillante di pulizia, le cassette delle lettere allineate (pure quelle sembravano più eleganti di come si sentiva in quel momento!) e, in fondo, due ascensori grandi come cabine armadio; l’uomo ne chiamò uno e, quando le porte si aprirono, lo invitò ad entrare annunciando – Sedicesimo piano, signore. Buona giornata.

– Gr-grazie, buona giornata anche a lei – e non si sentì mai così rinfrancato come quando le porte si chiusero e lo lasciarono solo in quella specie di monolocale semovente; si guardò attentamente in uno degli specchi, risistemò con tocchi leggeri i capelli, riassettò la sciarpa e si chiese preoccupato se i jeans che aveva messo, i meno stretti che possedeva, non fossero comunque troppo aderenti – se fai il babysitter dovrai sederti per giocare con il bambino, no? Non ebbe tempo di rammaricarsi più di tanto, però, perchè l’ascensore si fermò, le porte si spalancarono e lo lasciarono di fronte ad un portone gigantesco, scuro contro la parete candida.

Deglutì nervosamente.

Poi, non sopportando né la tensione, né arrivare in ritardo, chiuse gli occhi e spinse il campanello.

Il silenzio di quel posto iniziava ad agitarlo, ma fortunatamente nel giro di un minuto il portone si aprì, rivelando l’uomo più dannatamente _bello_ ed elegante che avesse mai visto: nonostante fosse mattina, aveva i capelli ordinatamente tenuti in piega dal gel, un completo blu scuro di taglio sicuramente sartoriale ed era più giovane di quel che avesse immaginato – Buongiorno, signor Hummel – disse, sorridendo (e Kurt sentì _distintamente_ mancargli il respiro per un istante) – Il portiere mi ha avvisato del suo arrivo. Prego, si acco-

Un rumore di oggetti rovesciati ed il consequenziale pianto disperato di un bambino lo fecero sbiancare e, facendogli cenno di seguirlo, corse in casa; Kurt lo seguì, guardandosi attorno e chiedendosi se era stato catapultato sul set di _Il diario di una tata_ : dopo un atrio ed relativamente breve corridoio, si ritrovò in un salotto in cui sarebbe entrato comodamente tutto il piano terra di casa di suo padre – e di fronte al divano, tra un gran numero di giocattoli diversi, c’era una bambina che singhiozzava, aggrappata al collo del padre.

– Quante volte ti ho detto di _non_ arrampicarti sul divano se non c’è un adulto nella stanza? – sospirò il signor Anderson – Su, su, non è niente – le esaminò le ginocchia, le mani e le diede una serie di minuscoli pizzicotti sul mento, le guance e il nasino, tanto che lei smise di piagnucolare – Su, adesso asciughiamo gli occhioni – disse, passando delicatamente un fazzoletto sugli occhi verdi (che doveva aver ereditato dalla madre) della figlia – E poi il nasino – e, dopo che lei ebbe soffiato, la rimise a sedere sul divano.

Kurt scoprì in quell’istante che c’era qualcosa di terribilmente tenero e inquietantemente _sexy_ in un bell’uomo alle prese con i suoi figli, o che quantomeno era _lui_ ad essere affetto da quel particolare interesse.

– Chiedo scusa per il caos, signor Hummel – sospirò l’uomo – Prego, si accomodi.

Kurt obbedì, sforzandosi di non accarezzare la pelle meravigliosa della poltrona che gli era stata indicata, e drizzò la schiena, preparandosi a rispondere alle domande.

Aveva l’impressione di non stare procedendo troppo brillantemente (era ferrato sull’alimentazione sana di un adulto, sulle cure di primo pronto soccorso, ma molto meno su quanto riguardava la gestione di una bambina di cinque anni – ed il fatto di subire così tanto il fascino del suo interlocutore non aiutava), se non che si accorse che Alice, la piccola Anderson, lo stava fissando con interesse; ad un tratto, scostando con una mano i riccioli neri, lo fissò serissima e disse – Signor Hummel, sei bravo a prendere il tè?

Di colpo, Kurt seppe di essere l’uomo giusto – Di più: hai di fronte un esperto in Tè delle Principesse.

Il visetto tradì un immediato interesse – Quali?

– Vediamo – rispose lui – So a memoria tutte le canzoni Disney; il mio tè preferito in assoluto è quello di Belle (e so fare _tutte_ le voci: Lumiere, miss Bric e i cori), ma da bambino ero molto ferrato in quello di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie: prendevo tutte le teiere e le tazze da tè che c’erano in casa, apparecchiavo il tavolo del salotto e mettevo i miei peluche intorno; poi caricavo il timer di mia madre e, ogni volta che suonava, facevo cambiare posto a tutti.

– Come il Cappellaio Matto! – esclamò lei, rapita.

– Esatto. Ammetto che avrei voluto una scena col tè anche in Frozen... ma immagino non avessero tempo?

– Io! Io ho il servizio da tè di Elsa e Anna! – rispose lei, eccitata – Ti faccio vedere! Papà, posso?

Blaine le scoccò un’occhiata persa d’amore – Ma certo. Posso fare da spettatore?

– Ok.

Kurt venne guidato da Alice nella sua stanza e gli parve di essere finito a Disneyland: il letto era a bianco, con una testiera soffice decorata con un fiocco, in un angolo c’era un tavolino da trucco pieno di spazzole, pettini, fermagli e trucchi finti, in un altro una casa delle bambole alta quanto la sua proprietaria, poi un castello in miniatura e infine...

– Il tè si prende qui – annunciò lei, indicando un tavolo in miniatura con quattro sedie – E qui ci sono le tazze e le teiere e la zuccheriera e la lattiera – e così dicendo spalancò una credenza in miniatura dalla quale estrasse un servizio da tè _vero_ (o quantomeno lo sembrava), nei colori bianchi e azzurri di Frozen, decorati con dei cristalli di neve.

Kurt era sul punto di iperventilare al pensiero di quanto costasse solo il contenuto di _quella_ stanza.

Alice si mise ad apparecchiare con impegno e lui si inginocchiò ad aiutarla: malgrado il lusso e la ricchezza di tutto l’assemblamento, nel giro di un secondo riprodusse i vecchi riti del suo tè delle principesse così come glieli aveva insegnati sua madre e come lui aveva poi fatto con suo padre quando erano rimasti soli. Aveva ancora davanti la mano del padre, grande e ruvida, che si sforzava di impugnare la tazzina da tè “come una vera principessa”, e si accorse che Alice lo lasciava fare e spiegare guardandolo con crescente ammirazione. Tanto che, ad un certo punto, andò a rovistare in un grande baule e ne riemerse con due corone: si avvicinò, gli disse di abbassarsi e gliela mise sulla testa, aggiustandola con estrema attenzione, e Kurt si sentì davvero investito di un titolo importante.

E, a giudicare dallo sguardo adorante che Blaine Anderson aveva fisso su di lui, avrebbe avuto modo di ripagare quella fiducia da lì in avanti.


End file.
